Yakuza Igarashi
Daten *Kana: ヤクザ五十嵐thumb|328px *Rōmaji: Igarashi Yakuza *Status: Lebendig *Geschlecht: Männlich ♂ *Geburtstag: 12.August *Sternzeichen: Löwe *Alter: 31 / 34 Jahre *Größe: 179cm *Gewicht: 83,4kg *Blutgruppe: AB *Wohnort: Konohagakure *Herkunft: Kirigakure *Vater: Shino Igarashi (verstorben) *Mutter: unbekannte Frau aus dem Senji - Clan *Verwandte: Senju - Clan *Rang: ehem. Anbu (in Kirigakure) jetzt Nuke-nin *Ninja-ID: 07412 *Seishitsuhenka: Suiton , Doton , Mokuton *Team : Raidon Nokosu Aussehen thumb|175pxYakuza hat schwarzes, etwa schulterlanges, Haar und tiefschwarze Augen. Sein Körper wird von einem schwarzen Anzug bedeckt, der in einem vorne eingeschnittenen Mantel endete und auf dessen Rücken das Wappen des Igarashi-Clans prangt. Zudem trägt er eine schwarze Hose mit Bandagen an den Unterschenkeln und die normalen Ninjaschuhe. Seine Hände werden von ebenfalls schwarzen Handschuhen bedeckt, während sein Oberkörper außerdem von einem roten Samuraipanzer geschützt wird, der an den Schultern sowie vorne und an den Seiten der Hüfte weitere Panzerplatten hat. Zu all dem trägt er die typische Kopfbedeckung von Akatsuki. Persönlichkeit Yakuza ist leicht reizbar und relativ ungeduldig, er hasst es warten zu müssen und andere warten zu lassen.Die Missionen, die ihm zugeteilt werden, nimmt er aber sehr ernst und versucht alles, um sie zu erfüllen. Weiterhin hat er keinen guten Draht zu Frauen, da ihn die meisten Frauen in seiner Umgebung nerven. Es ist ihm egal, was andere über ihn denken. Zudem zeigt er eigentlich so gut wie nie Emotionen,sollte dies ausnahmsweise doch der Fall sein, tut er es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Im Kampf wirkt er stets ruhig und seine Aktionen sind wohl überlegt. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen scheint er manchmal sogar ein wenig gelangweilt zu sein. Kurzbiografie Yakuzas Eltern starben recht früh, als er gerade einmal 5 Jahre alt war. Sie wurden von einigen Nuke-nin auf eine grausame Art getötet. Er selbst verkraftete dies kaum. So musste er zu seiner Großmutter in Kirigakure ziehen, dort wuchs er dann auch auf. Er fing an Puppen aus Holz zu bauen, später brachte er sich selbst bei diese durch Chakrafäden zu steuern. Er lenkte sich so von der nervigen Ausenwelt ab und lebte in seiner eigenen heilen Welt, wo ihn niemand stören konnte. Im Alter von 12 Jahren tötete er in der Chu-nin Prüfung fast alle seine Kammeraden und das lediglich durch seine Puppen, er selbst stand nur in der Mitter und betrachtete wie sie starben und das ohne jegliche Emotionen zu zeigen. Als er anfing das Mokuton zu trainieren , fing er gleichzeitig an selbst zu kämpfen. Seine Puppen steuerten ab sofort seine Mokuton Doppelgänger. Yakuza entwickelte daraufhin ein Mokuton Jutsu das Puppen erschaffen konnte. Einige Monate später fing er an mit Schwertern zu kämpfen, da er auch seinen Spaß im Kampf wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er den Kampf mit großen Schwertern problem los beherrschen konnte. Einige Jahre später erwarb er auf dem Schwarzmarkt sein Schwert, das selbst den Schwertern der Sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern gleichgestellt war. Jahre später , nachdem seine Großmutter verstarb reiste er zurück nach Konoha und erledigte einige Spionageaufträge für Akatsuki vor allem wollte er alles über Naruto herausfinden um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Fähigkeiten Nahkampf / Taijutsus Yakuza beherrscht sehr mächtige Taijutsu die er mit dem Mokuton verbindet, er ist sehr beweglich, schnell und körperlich stark. Was ihn zu einem perfektem Frontkämpfer macht. Er hält sehr starke und große Schmerzen problemlos aus und teilt sie zudem auch auf die gleiche Weiße aus. Ninjutsus Yakuza beherrscht einige sehr starke Mokuton Jutsus. Er setzt vor allem auf einen sehr starken Angriff mit Hilfe von Mokuton Ninjutsus. Suiton und Doton setzt er eigentlich kaum ein. Schwertjutsus Yakuza hat eine eigene Art von Schwertkampftechnik entwickelt, die das Mokuton in seine Angriffe stark einbindet. Ningu Yakuza besitzt eine rote Samurai-Rüstung, etliche Schriftrollen (Präparierzeug, Gefäße) und Briefbomben. Sein Schwert Das Ken Tsurī 剣ツリー [Baumschwert] Ziele Er will unbedingt die Sharin-gan eines der Uchihas stehlen und sie sich selbst so aneignen. Vollendete Missionen Zitate ,,Die Schönheit liegt im Detail, das Töten liegt im Detail.. das Töten ist wahrlich also eine Schönheit" - Zu Raidon Nokosu ,,Meine Puppen sind selbstgemacht genau so wie mein Leben... ich bin der Herrscher!" - unbekannt Jutsus Mit Mokuton : Papetto sakusei no Jutsu (パペット作成 , Holzfreisetzung : Technik der Puppen Erschaffung) formt der Anwender mit Hilfe des Mokutons beliebig viele Puppen aus Holz, die der Anwender durch Chakrafäden kontrolieren kann. Mit Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (木分身の術, "Technik der Holzkörperteilung") erschafft man einen Doppelgänger aus Holz. Der Unterschied zu anderen Doppelgängern ist, dass er viel besser funktioniert. Er ist vollkommen selbstständig und kann sich kilometerweit vom Anwender entfernen. Der Moku Bunshin ist, wie jeder andere Bunshin auch, in der Lage, Jutsu auf Kosten des Chakras seines Anwenders auszuüben und alle gesammelten Informationen bei seiner Auflösung an den Anwender zu übertragen. Mokuton: Jurin Taihō (木遁・樹林大崩, "Holzfreisetzung: Holzwald Großer Zusammenbruch") ist ein Ninjutsu bei dem er Holzranken unter dem Gegner erschafft, die ihn durchbohren und wegwerfen. Mokuton: Jukai Heki (木遁・樹界壁, "Holzfreisetzung: Baumgrenzenmauer") ist eine auf dem Mokuton basierende Abwehrtechnik. Der Anwender erschafft bei dieser Technik unzählige Holzbalken, die sich zu einem dichten Netz verstricken und fast jedem Angriff trotzen. Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (木遁・挿し木の術, "Holzfreisetzung: Technik des einsteckenden Baumes") ist ein Ninjutsu. Dabei erschafft er einige Holzstachel, mit denen er die Gegner angreifen und aufspießen kann. Die Stachel lassen sich auch als Speere benutzen und auf die Gegner werfen. Eine größere Version ist in der Lage, viele Gegner zugleich aufzuspießen. Kugutsu no Jutsu (傀儡の術, "Technik der Marionette") ist eine Technik, die von Marionettenspielern benutzt wird. Mit dieser technisch anspruchsvollen Kunst steuert man verschiedene Marionetten. Der Anwender lässt Chakrafäden aus seinen Fingern entstehen, mit denen die Puppe bewegt wird. Die Marionetten sind meist handwerklich sehr fortgeschrittene Apparate, bestückt mit unzähligen Waffen und Gift. Die Chakrafäden kann man auch am Gegner anbringen, um so seine Bewegungen zu behindern, oder auch an anderen Objekten, um diese auf den Gegner zu schleudern. Hitokugutsu (人傀儡, "Menschliche Puppe") ist eine besondere Puppenart, die bisher nur durch Sasori benutzt und hergestellt werden konnte. Für den Bau einer solchen Puppe wird ein menschlicher Körper benötigt. Diesem wird dann die Haut abgezogen. Organe müssen entfernt und das Blut ausgepumpt werden. Anschließend wird der Körper "bearbeitet" und mit Waffen bestückt. Der große Vorteil dieser Puppen, verglichen mit den Gewöhnlichen, ist der, dass man weiterhin die Jutsu der verstorbenen Person einsetzen kann, sogar wenn es sich bei diesen um ein Kekkei Genkai handeln sollte. Anschließend kann die Puppe je nach Bedarf verändert werden, zum Beispiel durch das Anbringen giftiger Waffen oder durch die Montage eines Chakraschildes. Seine Puppen *Hizashi Hyuuga Er schändete die Leiche von Nejis Vater und baute sich dadurch eine seiner ersten Puppen. Sie kann im Kampf immer noch das Byakugan einsetzten. *Unbekannter Uchiha Vor einigen Jahren, noch vor dem Uchiha Massaker, durch Itachi Uchiha, entführte er einen Uchiha und baute ihn zu seiner Puppe um. -> Sharin-gan *Unbekannter Nokosu Einst als er in Kumogakure war, tötete er auf gewaltsame Art ein Nokosu-Clan Mitglied und baute ihn zur Puppe um, dadurch kann er selbst im Kampf gebrauch vom Rai-gan machen. Sonstiges *Formt einhändig Fingerzeichen *Vollstrecker von Sasori